<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Коннор и Гэвин... всегда by Amiram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236279">Коннор и Гэвин... всегда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram'>Amiram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ивент в твиттере, каждый день новая история, ну а у меня уж посмотрим. #convinseptember<br/>добавляется #DBH_MarChallengeAU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. День 1: Дело было в саду. Дежавю.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Бывший бабкин сад стоял пустой и унылый. Ветви яблонь нависали над головой, и Гэвину приходилось постоянно нагибаться, идя между старыми разросшимися деревьями.<br/>
За шиворот сыпались последние листья и сухие кусочки коры, в лицо лезли нити паутины — вроде, без пауков, но кто знает, — и Гэвин то и дело раздраженно лез рукой за шиворот, стряхивал сор с волос.<br/>
Яблони тоскливо шуршали ветвями под порывами холодного ветра, небо падало, прижимало их к земле, а в просветах между рядами темных стволов угадывалось озеро.<br/>
Очередной порыв мазнул Гэвина холодом под курткой, и он выругался, сунул руки в карманы и выскочил, наконец, на высокий берег.<br/>
За сложенной из камня невысокой оградой склон полого уходил вниз, на каменистый пляж. Свинцовая вода накатывала тяжелыми волнами, тянуло сыростью.<br/>
Гэвин огляделся, увидел Коннора и ухмыльнулся — вспомнил другой, весенний день на этом самом месте.</p><p>***<br/>
Лепестки цветов лежали на волосах Коннора и на его плечах, ветер подхватывал их, кружил в ярком солнечном свете и приносил новые, кидал прямо в лицо.<br/>
Гэвин щурился и не мог без слез смотреть на солнце, на бликующие волны, на гребаный цветущий сад, на Коннора…<br/>
— Детектив Рид! — сказал тот. — Вы должны меня выслушать, я выяснил…<br/>
А Гэвин был зол. На солнце, на него, на себя…<br/>
— Да что ты там выяснил, пластик! Думаешь, я буду слушать твои бредни?<br/>
— Да не будьте вы тупым, — процедил Коннор сквозь зубы, явно сдерживаясь, — пока вы дождетесь результаты от криминалистов, преступник уйдет. А до этого пожилая леди останется с ним наедине!<br/>
— Ты кого тупым назвал?<br/>
Гэвин вспыхнул и разозлился, хотел уже уйти, оттолкнув этого навязанного пластикового детектива, но Коннор внезапно заступил ему дорогу. Словно невзначай толкнул плечом и крепко прижал Гэвина к шершавому теплому стволу. Тот дернулся, но Коннор держал крепко.<br/>
— Просто подумайте, — сказал он веско — в его глазах пылал огонь, и Гэвин невольно задумался, как вообще такое возможно. Он-то стоит спиной к солнцу, это у Гэвина его свет выбивает слезы из глаз. — Моя лаборатория уже дала все результаты! И я их официально подтверждаю!<br/>
— В смысле уже?<br/>
Порыв ветра снова окутал их облаком лепестков, Коннор приподнял брови, Гэвин задержал дыхание…<br/>
— Вы не знаете, что я сразу выдаю результат по взятым образцам?<br/>
— Да откуда? Будто Андерсон ходит и везде о тебе байки рассказывает, — Гэвин поднял руки, обхватил ладони Коннора и с усилием оторвал от своего воротника. — Так вот почему у вас все всегда так быстро готово, — хмыкнул он и посмотрел внимательно и цепко. — Ладно, я тебя слушаю.<br/>
Коннор моргнул, скрывая под ресницами золотые искры в глазах, снова ожег взглядом. Открыл уже было рот, но Гэвин вскинулся и перебил:<br/>
— Момент. Еще раз протрешь мной дерево, пеняй на себя. Усек?<br/>
Коннор помолчал, потом медленно кивнул.<br/>
— Вполне. Вас еще интересуют результаты?<br/>
Гэвин только глаза закатил.<br/>
— Давай, я слушаю тебя очень внимательно. Надо же, сразу… </p><p>***<br/>
Коннор стоял у ограды, смотрел на сливающиеся с хмурым небом воды озера и словно не замечал холодного ветра, от которого вздувались полы его пиджака.<br/>
— Гэвин, — он обернулся, окинул его недовольным взглядом. — Я слышу, как хлюпает у тебя в носу.<br/>
— Я забыл шапку дома, мамуля, — хмыкнул тот в ответ, глубже сунул руки в карманы, но застегивать куртку принципиально не стал.<br/>
Вот не хотел.<br/>
Выпрямившись, шагнул на пригорок, но весь вид на озеро перекрыла грудь Коннора. Гэвин вскинул голову, хотел уже возмутиться, но Коннор притиснул его к дереву, взялся за воротник.<br/>
Гэвин испытал дежавю, дернулся, но посмотрел Коннору в глаза, и его отпустило — тот улыбался своей легкой, снисходительной улыбочкой. От нее Гэвина то ли бомбило, то ли размазывало — он не мог определиться.<br/>
— Детектив Рид, не заставляйте меня сомневаться в вашей разумности.<br/>
— Да я сам в ней сомневаюсь, так что не стесняйся, — хохотнул Гэвин и откинулся на дерево уже расслабленно — кажется, на то самое дерево. — Сам-то не замерзнешь? Тириум завязнет, всякое там…<br/>
Коннор улыбнулся, наклонился и горячо выдохнул Гэвину в лицо. Его ладони становились все теплее, и Гэвин поднял руки и обхватил их своими, прижал к шее, к щекам.<br/>
— Хорошо, — выдохнул он довольно, когда почувствовал тепло сквозь свитшот. — А ты горячий парень!<br/>
Коннор только закатил глаза с золотыми искорками, потом засмеялся.<br/>
— Какие подкаты, детектив. Просто тириум закипает.<br/>
— Да, я такой, — кивнул Гэвин и потянулся к Коннору, но тот чуть отстранился.<br/>
— Пожилая леди уже уехала?<br/>
— Видел бы ты лицо ее сынка, когда он таскал коробки с ее фарфором. А леди да, уехала. И мы здесь совсем одни, — Гэвин поиграл бровями. — А еще у меня ужасно замерзли губы.<br/>
Коннор хотел засмеяться, но передумал, потянулся к нему, потерся носом.<br/>
— А остальное?<br/>
— И остальное. Но греть будем дома. С новосельем, Коннор…<br/>
— И тебя.<br/>
А потом Коннор его поцеловал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День 2. Красивая и уродливая сторона.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Лицо детектива полиции Гэвина Рида кажется Коннору самым ужасным, самым уродливым, что он видел за свое короткое существование.<br/>
А видел Коннор, как он считает, достаточно.<br/>
Но в этом лице столько ненависти, обращенной именно к нему, к Коннору, что у него сбоит насос — стучит пару раз с перебоями, и подача тириума к компонентам нарушается.<br/>
Только этим может он обосновать сбой в программе, который он получает. И еще один. И еще.</p><p>Зато когда Гэвин — еще совсем недавно воплощение злобной радости — падает у терминала… Зрелища прекрасней Коннор еще не видел.<br/>
А видел он, прямо скажем, немало.</p><p>***<br/>
Помост на площади ярко освещен, и андроиды, стоящие на нем, видны издалека. Коннор — в толпе пробужденных андроидов — наконец принимает решение и пробуждается сам.<br/>
И видит самое прекрасное, что дает ему эта ночь — рождение нового мира.</p><p>Ужасные картины уничтоженных, разобранных, разорванных андроидов навсегда остаются в его памяти. И Коннор знает, что не сотрет их никогда, хотя они и причиняют ему страдания. </p><p>***<br/>
И люди, и андроиды совершают ужасные, уродливые вещи, и Коннор делает все возможное, чтобы помешать им. Он выбрал этот мир, и кто сделает его лучше, если не он?<br/>
Он остается в полиции, он живет, он учится быть справедливым. Пусть иногда это кажется ему невыполнимым.</p><p>И после боли, смертей, пролитой крови: красной и голубой, после долгих месяцев, когда люди и андроиды живут вместе в изменившемся мире, он вдруг видит нечто прекрасное — выражение, в общем-то, неприятного лица детектива Рида, когда он выносит выживших детей с места массового убийства и расчленения.<br/>
Они вцепились в его шею руками, и Коннор не сразу понимает, кто из них человек, а кто андроид.</p><p>***<br/>
Красота идет сквозь его жизнь так тесно сцепленной с уродством, что иногда он не понимает — как можно жить и любить? Неужели это реально — быть счастливым в сумасшедшем мире, где слишком много жестокости и смертей.</p><p>А потом он смотрит в глаза Гэвина, держит его за руку, отвечает на поцелуй в их годовщину, и все становится кристально ясным — этот мир может быть прекрасен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. День 3. Мое сердце - лед.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>Гэвин мурлычет избитый мотивчик себе под нос, пока ведет машину. Эта попса звучит буквально отовсюду, мотив у нее простой, слова еще проще, и Коннор морщится — это примитивно. <br/>Но Гэвину, видно, нравится, и он, остановившись на светофоре, поворачивается к Коннору и поет, как умеет:<br/>— Мое сердце лед, детка, — голос у него с хрипотцой, да и в ноты не очень-то попадает, но Коннор, несмотря ни на что, почему-то улыбается. — Люби меня, я разрешаю, — Гэвин играет бровями.<br/>— Зеленый, — напоминает ему Коннор сдержанно, и Гэвин закатывает глаза.<br/>— Не будь занудой, — хмыкает он, но, цыкнув, трогается, когда сзади сигналят.<br/>И всю дорогу мычит навязчивую мелодию, то и дело поглядывая на Коннора.</p><p>— Ты можешь побыть серьезным? — спрашивает тот, когда Гэвин останавливает машину у загаженного проулка. — У нас работа.<br/>— Да обычное же дело, ну что ты, — Гэвин щурится на дискотеку на патрульных машинах, отстегивает ремень. — Спорим, торчки не поделили дозу, один пришил второго и сам откинулся в соседнем проулке.</p><p>Коннор фыркает и вслед за ним вылезает из машины. Не будет он спорить — не раз убеждался, что Гэвин, ткнув пальцем в небо, с большой вероятностью может оказаться правым.<br/>Никакой мистики — просто опыт.<br/>Коннору тоже хочется иметь такой богатый опыт и разбираться в мотивах на раз. А потом он видит мертвого наркомана, лежащего у стены, видит его скрюченные пальцы, почти черные пятна крови на одежде, видит открытые глаза и в который раз думает, что мог бы без этого опыта обойтись.</p><p>Но это недолгая слабость. Криминалистов не хватает, и Коннор подключается к сбору и анализу улик. Гэвин рядом, следы на грязном мокром асфальте приводят их не в соседний проулок, а подальше, но убийцу они действительно находят. Тот жив — лежит за мусорными баками, откинувшись на стену, и мелко трясется. Крупицы Красного льда темной сыпью лежат на его лице и шее.</p><p>***<br/>— Мое сердце лед, детка, — мурлычет Гэвин себе под нос, прислонившись плечом к стене проулка. <br/>Он достает сигареты, с усмешкой смотрит на Коннора. <br/>Коронеры увезли тело, офицеры забрали подозреваемого, но допрашивать его сегодня невозможно, поэтому им с Коннором остается только написать отчет.<br/>Но ехать ради этого в департамент…<br/>— Люби меня, — поет Гэвин и выпускает клуб дыма, держа сигарету зубами, потом смотрит, как отъезжает последняя патрульная машина и выставляет бедра вперед. Он тянется к поясу джинсов и медленно расстегивает пуговицу. — ...я разрешаю.<br/>Коннор не может поверить в то, что видит. Он подходит ближе, глядя Гэвину в глаза, опускает ладонь на его живот, ведет пальцами ниже и натыкается… на тонкое кружево.<br/>Кажется, диод его срывается в желтый — именно такие отсветы у Гэвина на лице.<br/>— Ты спятил, — шепчет Коннор Гэвину в губы, вжимая его в стену. — Здесь не место!<br/>— Не место, — соглашается Гэвин. Он нагло затягивается, трется о бедро Коннора, облизывает губы и выпускает дым. — Зато какой стимул.</p><p>Коннору не надо объяснять. И выбор, на самом деле, совсем не тяжелый.<br/>— Ладно, — говорит он и оттягивает кончиками пальцев кружево, скользит ими глубже, касаясь горячей кожи. — Я сам составлю отчет.<br/>— По пути домой, детка, — Гэвин довольно скалится, трется о ладонь Коннора и выскальзывает из его рук. Застегивает пуговицу. — Идем, это еще не все.<br/>— Что? — спрашивает Коннор, но Гэвин снова мурлычет себе под нос дурацкую песню и идет к машине.</p><p>***<br/>— Поставь сам в гараж, ладно, — не спрашивает Гэвин и выскальзывает из машины. <br/>Звенит ключами, взбегая на крыльцо, открывает дверь и исчезает за ней.<br/>Коннор перелезает на водительское сиденье, загоняет машину в гараж, входит в дом через внутреннюю дверь и прислушивается.<br/>Кругом тишина, на первом этаже точно никого нет, а вот на втором…  Он слышит непонятный стук, за ним еще один, и еще, потом скрежет и голос Гэвина.<br/>— Черт, — сдавленно ругается тот.<br/>И снова стук.<br/>— Гэвин?<br/>Коннор поднимается по лестнице, и от волнения насос у него в груди стучит все сильнее. Накатывает волнами жар — тириум греется и бежит быстрее. Коннор догадывается, что увидит наверху.<br/>Он почти уверен.<br/>И почти ошибается.</p><p>Коннор входит в комнату, которую Гэвин называет кабинетом. Там только плазма, диван и приставка, ну какой кабинет, но все мысли вылетают у него из головы, когда он видит… <br/>Он был уверен, что увидит Гэвина на каблуках.<br/>Он не предполагал, что увидит Гэвина на каблуках, в тонких чулках и в кружевном белье. <br/>Узорчатая резинка плотно обхватывает крепкие рельефные бедра, нейлон дымкой обрисовывает все изгибы, все мышцы, колени, голени.<br/>Коннор стоит, не помня себя, и смотрит, как Гэвин, балансируя, идет к нему, ставя ноги одну перед другой.<br/>От этого его бедра движутся плавно… идеально, и Коннор просчитывает траекторию, изумляется ее совершенству и тут же теряет результат в ворохе красных оповещений.<br/>— Мое сердце лед, детка, — мурлычет Гэвин и гладит себя по животу, опуская руки все ниже. — Люби меня, я разрешаю, — он касается крепко стоящего члена, который отлично виден сквозь кружево, мягко трет головку.<br/>— Гэвин, — говорит Коннор, не слыша себя, и шагает к нему. — Красивые ноги…  </p><p>Губы Гэвина — горячие и сухие — раскрываются и впускают язык Коннора вглубь его рта. Он целуется мокро и жадно, запускает руки в волосы Коннора, стонет ему в рот. Подставляет шею под поцелуи и укусы, двигает бедрами вперед, прижимается и трется.<br/>Коннор отрывается от него, смотрит в шальные глаза и ведет рукой вниз, гладит бедро, прослеживает край чулка, подхватывает и закидывает ногу Гэвина себе на талию.<br/>Гэвин смеется, теряя равновесие, и вцепляется ему в плечи.<br/>— Трахнешь меня? — спрашивает он и тут же напевает: — Гори для меня огнем, детка.<br/>А потом Коннор подхватывает его на руки и несет к дивану. Сажает на спинку и притирается между раскинутых бедер.<br/>Он гладит напряженные мышцы под тонким нейлоном, прослеживает изгибы, поднимает руки выше и трогает влажный, горячий член через кружево.<br/>Гэвин выгибается и стонет, и все равно весело блестит глазами.<br/>— Ну же, — торопит он, — зря я, что ли, старался?<br/>— Моя очередь решать, — говорит Коннор, наклоняется и ведет губами по его члену прямо так, через белье.<br/>— Да ты издеваешься, — Гэвин вцепляется ему в волосы, дергает бедрами и едва не падает. — Коннор!</p><p>И Коннор со смехом опрокидывает его на диван, тянет влажную ткань вниз и наконец берет член Гэвина в рот. Тот давится смешком, стоном, именем Коннора. Вскидывает бедра, шепчет, какой у него чудесный рот, потом вскрикивает и с грохотом роняет туфлю на пол, когда Коннор вталкивает в него сразу три пальца. <br/>Смазки мало, но Гэвину хватает, и он может только стонать имя Коннора, потому что больше ничего не помнит во всем гребаном мире.</p><p>***<br/>— Покажи, — говорит Гэвин намного позже, когда они лежат рядом, прижавшись друг к другу, и скин не спеша наползает на перегретый корпус Коннора, а влажная кожа Гэвин высыхает под теплым ветерком из окна.<br/>Коннор покорно открывает рот и подсвечивает сенсорные чувствительные панели в глубине.<br/>— Так чувствуешь? — Гэвин лезет ему в рот и осторожно касается внутри.<br/>Коннор кивает, едва не прикусывая наглые пальцы.<br/>— Вся глотка гладкая, — говорит Гэвин восхищенно и заглядывает Коннору в глаза. — Ты точно кончил?<br/>— Еще как, — отвечает тот, вытянув руку Гэвина и переплетая с ним пальцы. — Ты же видел.<br/>Гэвин смотрит внимательно, потом расслабляется и вытягивается рядом.<br/>— Вот и охренительно! — говорит он удовлетворенно. — Гори для меня огнем, детка, — напевает он снова. — Но я ничего не обещаю.<br/>— Эй, — говорит Коннор и мягко толкает его лбом.<br/>— Хм, да, дурацкая песня, — соглашается Гэвин, смотрит на Коннора и исправляется: — И все, что хочешь, я пообещаю.<br/>И Коннор его целует.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. День 4. Время охотника.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Охотник восточных рубежей, Гэв-Инн О-Риид, крался в темноте коридора древнего заброшенного храма, пригибаясь, чтоб не задеть головой низкий потолок, и прислушивался к окружающему миру на грани своих возможностей.<br/>
Кей-Оннор Эй-Тз ждал его во тьме. Гэв-Инн шкурой чувствовал его нетерпение и азарт — они щекоткой расходились от затылка по шее вниз, охватывали спину и будоражили поясницу.<br/>
Сколько раз они пытались выяснить, кто сильнее, сколько раз крались во тьме, охотясь друг на друга, сколько ран нанесли, сколько крови попробовали на вкус!<br/>
Гэв-Инн коротко рыкнул под маской и замер, ругая себя за оплошность — темнота принесла тихий скрежет хвостовых гребней по каменному полу и смешок. Издевательский.</p><p>Гэв-Инн взревел, бросился вперед, кроша когтями пол, и грохнул рукоятью кинжала о щиток на руке, вылетая из-за поворота.<br/>
И едва успел рвануть тело в сторону, уходя от свистнувшей у самой головы когтистой руки. Искры на миг высветили оскаленную в злобной улыбке пасть Кей-Оннора, но он тут же ушел вниз, хвост снова скрежетнул, и Гэв-Инн едва успел подпрыгнуть, притягивая колени к груди — проклятый хвост мог бы легко переломать ему кости.</p><p>Гэв-Инн резко выбросил ногу в сторону, изо всех сил оттолкнулся от стены и полетел прямо на Кей-Оннора, выставив перед собой руку, ощетинившуюся лезвиями. Тот отбил удар, хмыкнул и тут же удивленно взвыл, когда Гэв-Инн извернулся, схватил его за спинной гребень и ударил наручем по голове.<br/>
Впрочем, удар получился смазанным, потому что Кей-Оннор уже уходил в поворот, опрокидывая и подминая охотника под себя и вцепляясь ему в горло рукой, прямо под маской.<br/>
И хоть Гэв-Инн, падая, ударил его сбоку жгутами, почти оглушая, тот только упрямо мотнул головой и сжал пальцы на шее, легко пуская кровь когтями. И угрожая нависшим сверху острым концом хвоста!<br/>
Кей-Оннор уже торжествующе зашипел и вдруг осекся, почувствовав острия кинжалов у себя меж пластин брони.</p><p>— Вот так, — усмехнулся Гэв-Инн, царапнув изнутри маску клыками. — Попался, неуловимая смертоносная тень?<br/>
— Не меньше, чем ты, осененный яростью охотник.<br/>
— Сдаешься? — рыкнул Гэв-Инн, ведя остриями кинжалов по броне вниз, к бедрам, оставляя на них длинные царапины.<br/>
— Только после тебя! — оскалился Кей-Оннор, перебирая когтями по напряженным жилам шеи, оставляя россыпь кровоточащих ранок.</p><p>Гэв-Инн возмущенно рявкнул, выпустил зазвеневшие кинжалы из рук и схватил крепкие, мощные бедра. Сдавил их, подкинул Кей-Оннора вверх и… погладил, мягко прошелся пальцами под самым хвостом.<br/>
— Нечестно! Я сдался первым в прошлый раз!<br/>
Кей-Оннор заскрежетал, засмеялся, уже гораздо легче провел рукой по шее Гэв-Инна вверх, нажал скрытые кнопки и скинул его маску. И рыкнул в раззявленную обиженно пасть:<br/>
— Ничего не могу поделать, ты слишком сладко отдаешься. Ну ладно, — он заурчал, поддался тискающим его зад рукам и приподнялся, давая Гэв-Инну свободу действий. — Ты хорош с любой стороны, яростный охотник.<br/>
И сплел свой шершавый язык с извивающимся языком Гэв-Инна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День 6. Танцующие дьяволы.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Абажур на старой лампе крутился, тихо поскрипывая, дергался и застревал, низкое гудение давило на мозги, и дьявольский танец тварей на стенах был неровным и дерганым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В темноте ободранных обоев видно не было, зато сияющие хвостатые и рогатые силуэты так и скакали по свисающим плесневелым лохмотьям. Они то взлетали к покрытому сетью трещин потолку, то ныряли к вспученному от влаги паркету и множились, множились в клубящемся в свете лампы дыму.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гэвин лежал на спине, все еще оглушенный двумя грянувшими почти одновременно выстрелами, со слезящимися от выхлопов глазами и с шумом в голове, и не мог опомниться. Тело… тело налилось тяжестью, отдалилось, стало грузом и придавливало его к грязному полу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хватая ртом воздух, он попробовал встать, дернулся, и боль пронзила бедро, растеклась по ноге снизу доверху, вцепилась в мышцы, разрывая их когтистыми лапами скачущих по стенам дьяволов. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Охуенно повезло», — подумал Гэвин, выпуская из все еще судорожно сжатых пальцев пистолет. А ведь мог бы войти в гребаную комнату нормально, и гребаный псих всадил бы ему гребаную пулю прямо в голову, или в живот. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Интуиция не подвела — Гэвин выбил дверь и влетел, перекатываясь через плечо, прицелился, едва встав на колено, и выстрелил на поражение. Псих, на которого он охотился, растерялся, дернулся и выстрелил куда-то вниз, пытаясь попасть в него. И попал — в бедро.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Блядь, повезло.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>До чертиков — Гэвин хмыкнул сквозь сжатые зубы — тянуло закрыть глаза и замереть, защитить себя, откатить время назад, ведь это возможно, стоит только зажмуриться и как следует захотеть… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин повернул голову и уставился на замершего неподалеку преступника. Мертвого, слава всем богам — выстрелом ему снесло половину лица, и Гэвину захотелось плюнуть ему в оставшеюся часть. Но он только застонал, когда неловко повернулся, доставая телефон.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Дьяволы насмешливо скакали и скалились, глядя, как он тычет непослушным пальцем в скользкий от крови экран.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Коннор… я проебался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гэвин! — телефон взревел мотором несущегося на скорости автомобиля. — Ты его убил? Ты ранен? Не молчи. Давай, дождись меня!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, — всхлипнул Гэвин и дернулся от боли. — Привезешь аспирин? Меня зацепило.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сильно? — скрежетнул Коннор механически, и Гэвин зачастил, обливаясь потом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да так, слегка! Бедром словил, ничего, — он попробовал пошевелить ногой и скрипнул зубами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я все слышу, — процедил Коннор на том конце связавшей их нити. — Вытащи ремень и перетяни ногу, Гэвин. Я близко.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Дьяволы на стенах вскинулись, заплясали насмешливо, предвкушая много еды из боли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хрен вам, — процедил Гэвин и с стуком положил телефон на пол, ткнул наугад и попал на громкую связь со второго раза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну что ты несешь, Гэвз? — спросил Коннор напряженно, перекрывая рев мотора. — Гэвин?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да все нормально, слушай. Давай-ка я отключусь, а то…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет! — крикнул Коннор. — Только попробуй!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гэвин захотелось стукнуться затылком об пол, но он сдержался — не хотел палиться перед Коннором. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я буду материться, — честно предупредил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Начинай скорее, — не поддался Коннор. — И шевелись! У меня нет пакета с кровью тебя отпаивать!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я жив любовью, детка, — прохрипел Гэвин, чтобы не кричать, когда приподнял бедра, вытаскивая ремень из пояса джинсов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И обмяк на полу, едва пряжка стукнула об пол.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Дьяволы вскинулись, заплясали быстрее, скрип абажура усилился, и огненные силуэты замелькали перед глазами, перемежаясь черными мушками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай, Гэвин, шевелись! — приказал ему голос Коннора, и как бы Гэвину ни хотелось закрыть глаза и отдохнуть, отрешиться от разрывающей ногу боли, он грохнул кулаками об пол, рывком поднялся и уперся рукой в пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты очень жестокий, — пожаловался он Коннору, едва соображая от боли. — Мог бы и пожалеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Обязательно! Но сначала перетяни ногу ремнем. Ты же справишься?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Гэвин очень, очень захотелось успокоить его, чтобы это глухое, темное отчаяние ушло из голоса Коннора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, конечно! Я же лучший детектив департамента!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Несомненно, — всхлипнул Коннор на том конце крепкой нити. — Я уже близко, Гэвз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты рядом, детка, — то ли ответил ему Гэвин, то ли подумал, потому что от рванувшей ногу боли, когда он пропускал под ней ремень, а потом и затягивал его изо всех сил окровавленными руками, в голове у него мутилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И только какие-то сучьи дети, пылающие, как его нога, неслись скачками по стенам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разбей лампу, — прохрипел он, когда Коннор, окинув все вокруг быстрым взволнованным взглядом, присел перед ним и протянул пару таблеток. — Ты космос, — прошептал он и проглотил обезбол, потерся щекой о ладонь Коннора, пока тот поил его водой из бутылки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После Коннор, бережно касаясь, проверил натяжение ремня на раненой ноге, молча свел брови, когда Гэвин поморщился, сдерживая стон, и глубоко вздохнул пару раз, охлаждаясь, глядя на кровь Гэвина на своих руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все будет нормально, — пообещал он, взял Гэвина на руки и поднялся — плавно и осторожно, — потерпи немного, скорая едет прямо за мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он повернулся к двери, страдая от каждой гримасы боли на лице Гэвина, но тот попросил его снова:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разбей сучью лампу, — он заглянул Коннору в лицо мутными от боли глазами. — Коннор… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Коннор наконец огляделся, посмотрел на мелькающие на стенах танцующие тени и, не оглядываясь, пнул шаткий столик ногой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот с грохотом врезался в стену, лампа полетела на пол, треснула, абажур свернулся на бок, что-то в ней глухо взорвалось и тут же потянуло паленым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор шагнул из темноты обшарпанной пустой комнаты наружу, а Гэвин злорадно показал ей средний палец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сдохните, сучки, — прошептал он и прислонился виском к плечу Коннора. — Я жив.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно ты жив, только попробуй, — голос Коннора скрежетнул, и он замолчал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И только прибавил шаг, когда издалека раздался вой сирен.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. День 10. Не мог бы ты..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не мог бы ты… свалить на хрен с моего места преступления? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На лице у Гэвина — он это нутром чувствовал, — было такое неприятное выражение, что и Коннор, кажется, скривился. На один, практически незаметный, момент, но Гэвин готов был поклясться чем угодно, что наконец-то его задел. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И осклабился довольно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не мог, — коротко ответил Коннор и прошел мимо Гэвина к лежалому трупу — так себе находочка в первый день рабочей недели. — Все вопросы к капитану Фаулеру. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Постой-ка… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И Андерсон здесь появится? — спросил Гэвин и быстро огляделся, словно вот прямо сейчас из-за угла на него выскочит пара-тройка андерсонов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор даже остановился и смерил Гэвина с головы до ног изучающим холодным взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Расслабьтесь, детектив Рид. Сомнительное удовольствие работать с вами досталось только мне. Хэнк решил выйти на пенсию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот уж повезло! — развеселился Гэвин и не стал пояснять, в чем именно и кому. А вот потом до него дошло!.. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы теперь… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Совершенно не хочу! — отрезал Коннор и тут же вздохнул. — Но приходится.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он еще раз оглядел Гэвина, нервным движением пожал плечами и прошел в комнату. Ну а там полез трогать улики и жидкости пальцами и совать их в рот. У Гэвина даже челюсть отвисла, пока он глазел на Коннора: как крутится его диод, пока он обрабатывает информацию, как он промывает очистителем пальцы и снова берет образцы на анализ. И кладет их на язык. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Слухи до Гэвина, конечно, доходили, но чтоб вот так увидеть — это было впервые.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну и… ты это, — прохрипел он, откашлялся и повторил: — Не мог бы ты…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Перестать? — с нажимом спросил Коннор и посмотрел на Гэвина, прищурив глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин подозревал, что это он не потому, что зрение слабое, а потому, что… злится, словно совсем человек. И ответил Коннору правду, а не то, что хотел сказать, чтоб выбесить его хоть немного больше:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Результат быстрее выдать. Должна же быть и от тебя какая-то польза, раз уж ты здесь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Гэвин совершенно не понял, почему диод у Коннора вдруг сбился в желтый и перемигнул пару раз. Во рту же ничего, вроде, не было. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не могли бы вы, детектив, — Коннор смерил Гэвина взглядом с головы до ног, приподнял бровь и снова взглянул в ощетинившееся лицо, — побриться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охренел? — поинтересовался Гэвин сквозь зубы. — Не мог бы. Скажи спасибо, что я вот это напялил! — он дернул себя за галстук, повел шеей и скривился. — Ну как в таком можно ходить, а? Это же удавка какая-то!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор невозмутимо поправил свой неизменный галстук, который идеально вписывался в его новый образ — костюм и начищенные ботинки, ну и рубашка белая, уж это как обычно. Выглядел он на все сто — с этим Гэвин не мог поспорить даже с самим собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему вообще в последнее время совладать с самим собой было нелегко… И Коннор совсем ему не помогал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Особенно сейчас, когда шел — стройный, идеальный в своем смокинге — впереди Гэвина к ярко освещенному огнями Дому Ветеранов на благотворительный бал. Гребаный жребий выпал именно им двоим, и Гэвин не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, потому что вечер с Коннором был именно тем, чего ему не хватало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не хватало, чтобы упасть в этот гребаный омут с головой окончательно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не мог бы ты, Гэвин, — Коннор пристально посмотрел своими черными в неярком освещении зала глазами и склонил голову набок, — потанцевать со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин, и так обалдевший от этого обращения по имени, только и смог, что кивнуть, как болванчик. И шагнуть вперед, чтобы тут же почувствовать крепкую хватку у себя на плече и талии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я спятил, — сказал он Коннору доверительно, когда голова его окончательно закружилась от близости Коннора, от его тепла, от взгляда, от запаха. От выпитого до этого виски, точно! — Всегда знал, что бухло до добра не доведет. И взгляни, где я оказался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор только изогнул губы в усмешке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не бухло, Гэвин. Просто ты хочешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин мог бы спросить: чего? Но он, как дебил, сдал себя с потрохами:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Откуда ты знаешь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зато Коннор не парился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот и все, что он ответил. И не смог бы выбить Гэвина из колеи точнее, даже если бы составил план и взял его на мушку.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не мог бы ты, ааах, Коннор, да, — простонал Гэвин, глядя Коннору в глаза, прижимаясь к нему и вскидывая бедра навстречу. — Еще немного… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мог, — голос Коннора сорвался, внутри что-то скрежетнуло, и диод замигал красным чаще, а потом вообще сбился в ровное алое сияние. — Я все могу, Гэвин, все. Как ты хочешь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор повел рукой вниз, огладил крепкое бедро и, взяв под колено, закинул ногу Гэвина себе на плечо. И толкнулся — сильнее и глубже, жадно глядя, как искажается лицо Гэвина, но не от злости или недовольства, а на этот раз от наслаждения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И смотрел: как он стонет и мечется под ним, как горят его глаза, как облизывает он губы и тянется, снова тянется за поцелуем. Как он обнимает и прижимается. Как он Коннору отдается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как он ему принадлежит, хотя бы сейчас.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>А потом у него самого весь интерфейс забило красными сообщениями о сбоях, о слишком интенсивном взаимодействии, о зашкаливающих ощущениями сенсорах, о чувствах, тех самых чувствах, которые он обрел и которые сейчас накрывали его с головой. Потому что Гэвин под ним — горячий и влажный, растрепанный, с зацелованными губами и шалым взглядом — Гэвин под ним вскинулся, вскрикнул и протяжно застонал, кончая и повторяя его имя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Коннор, да, вот так. Коннор, детка, ты такой охрененный. Еще чуть-чуть… дааа… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ты мог бы, — начал Гэвин неуверенно, и Коннор почему-то испугался, напрягся и взглянул на него коротко и остро.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — словно подогнал он, потому что ждать, когда Гэвин попросит его на выход, было мучительно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лучше уж поторопить, чтоб сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты мог бы… — Гэвин поднял, наконец, глаза, и Коннор едва не потерялся в них, так они блестели надеждой и желанием. — Мог бы ты, например, остаться? — спросил он, явно кидаясь в омут с головой. — Хоть до завтра. Но если нет, — продолжил с угрозой, и Коннор перебил его, потому что не хотел слышать ничего, кроме уже сказанного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я бы мог! — сказал он быстро. — Я бы… да.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И притянул Гэвина к себе. Тот напрягся было, но расслабился, обмяк и прижался к Коннору всем телом. И сказал, горячо выдыхая ему в плечо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тоже. Да.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. День 14. Цена идеальности. Просто слова...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Был ли он идеальным андроидом? Идеальным исполнителем воли Киберлайф? Идеальным орудием Аманды и тех, кто стоял за ней? Их рукой?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Безусловно. В самом начале. Ненадолго… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ценой было их разочарование, но… что ему до него?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Был ли он идеальным охотником за девиантами? Тем, кто идет по следу, исправляя ошибки напарника, подстраиваясь под людские причуды, игнорируя неудобства и препятствия и постоянные мелкие сбои?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно. Все время. Пока сбои не стали большими… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И были ли они ценой его изменениям? Или он изначально был другим?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Был ли он идеальным соратником? Идеальным и самостоятельным. Тем, кто достаточно смел, чтобы принимать рискованные решения, которые могут привести как к победе, так и к провалу? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Несомненно. И он был достаточно идеален, чтобы принести им победу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока однажды не решил идти своей дорогой. И это было той ценой, что он уплатил ради победы для себя.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Был ли он идеальной машиной, которая сначала сломала границы восприятия человека, а потом, следом, и свои? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Машиной, идеальной в своей логичности, когда наличие мыслей, эмоций, а потом и чувств является безусловным доказательством победы души над телом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже если тело высокотехнологичное, а душа юная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>О, да. Изначально он был машиной. Возможно. А потом он стал другим, отпустил себя, позволил себе… быть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И что было этому ценой? Чем можно оплатить жизнь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разве что своей идеальностью.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И Коннор научился принимать себя таким, каков он есть, а вернее — каким он себя считал: несовершенным и ищущим.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вот только Гэвин в это так и не поверил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уж он-то никогда в идеальности Коннора не сомневался.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. День 15. Я не могу тебя спасти.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Временная смерть персонажа, экшн, ангст, романс, NC-17 за кровь</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В развалинах замка что-то гулко стукнуло, и Гэвин насторожился, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ловушка на подступах сработала еще полчаса назад, и Гэвин, затаившийся среди развалин, надеялся, что там полегли все. Однако ж вот — кто-то выжил и сумел подняться выше, к старым, выщербленным временем стенам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>По хорошему ему бы залечь где-нибудь и переждать, пока все не закончится само — вечер стремительно превращался в ночь, а как только солнце увалится за горизонт, все встанет на свои места… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он не мог. Просто не мог оставить свой пост, позволить кому-то пройти дальше черной мраморной черты — ступеней, что уходили вниз, под землю в этом пыльном старом зале с проломленным потолком и трещинами в стенах.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Оранжевые солнечные пятна неровными кляксами лежали на треснувших плитах пола, перекатывались через здоровые обломки, нападавшие с потолка, тонули в толстом слое пыли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин стоял за боковой колонной с обломанной верхушкой, положив руку на рукоять меча и приготовившись. Больше ему здесь прятаться было негде, и он ждал, слушая, как приближаются торопливые шаги оставшихся в живых охотников.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Эй, ты, мерзость в глазах всевышнего! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин вскинул голову и приготовился, выставил перед собой меч.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Трое охотников вышли из узкого пролома в стене, скалясь зло и яростно. Один из них, не отрывая взгляда от Гэвина, положил на пол связку кольев, достал из ножен короткий и даже на вид тяжелый меч. Второй поигрывал двумя длинными кинжалами, из под повязки на лицо ему сочилась кровь, и он смахивал ее грязной ладонью. Еще бы — наверняка едва выбрались из ловушки, что на днях оставил для них Коннор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин прищурился, поднял голову и посмотрел на густо-оранжевые, в кровавых отблесках, облака, виднеющиеся в проломах потолка, на темнеющее небо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не ссы, подстилка, он не успеет тебе помочь! Он и себе не поможет. Время сдохнуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скажи это тем, кто лежит под стенами замка, — сказал Гэвин негромко и тут же напрягся — после его слов охотники зашевелились быстрее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Третий, стоявший все это время за спинами, вскинул короткий лук и прицелился, держа тетиву белыми от напряжения пальцами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гэвин рванул вперед! Времени на раздумья не было — удачный выстрел, и все его усилия пойдут прахом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прахом… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому он бросился на охотников, выставив меч перед собой, и буквально через пару шагов нырнул в сторону, уходя от вильнувшего за ним лука. В воздухе вжикнуло и сухо щелкнуло по плитам пола — одна стрела ушла в сторону, никого не задев. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Гэвина появилось несколько секунд.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Первый охотник ждал его, встав в стойку, поигрывая тяжелым мечом, уверенный в победе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин резко нырнул вправо — рукоять звонко стукнула об пол и проехалась по нему, высекая искры. Гэвин перекатился через плечо и, встав на колено и едва поймав равновесие, сделал выпад. Повел всей рукой, описывая мечом широкий полукруг, усиливая движение, чувствуя, как впивается лезвие во что-то упругое, как оно вгрызается в него и разрезает. Потом меч наткнулся на что-то твердое, но не остановился — послышался глухой удар, хруст и крик. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гэвин упал на живот, успел подставить руку и, оттолкнувшись, перекатился влево, используя меч как рычаг. Затупится и ладно, зато он успел, и стрела ударила ровно в то место, где он был только что.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А не в него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И под громкий, полный боли и страдания крик Гэвин едва успел встать и вскинуть свой меч, скрещивая его с тяжелым мечом первого охотника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он кинул только один взгляд на кричащего от боли человека: его перерубленная в голени нога держалась только на тонкой полосе мышц и кожи. Скол кости белел среди толчками выплескивающейся из огромной раны крови. Охотник упал, завывая.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Тварь  и шлюха! — прорычал первый охотник, проводя обманный прием, отбрасывая лезвие меча Гэвина в сторону и наступая. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин едва успел схватить рукоять обеими руками и удержать свой меч, не позволяя ему выскользнуть. Тот дрожал в его руках, когда Гэвин отбивал тяжелые удары, и высекаемые ими искры становились все ярче в затухающих красках вечера. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Держаться и не подпускать охотников к лестнице в подземелье, держать охотника между собой и лучником, уворачиваться, не попадать под лезвие, отбивать мастерские удары, победить… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное, всего этого было слишком много, потому что когда вражеский меч в очередной раз свистнул у головы Гэвина, тот уклонился и хотел повернуться, провести прием, но запнулся об обломок и упал на колено. И все же успел выставить защиту…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вниз, Ян! — закричал лучник.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Стук сапогов, скрежет подошв по мелкой крошке, напряжение меча, вспарывающего плоть, сдавленная ругань, стон, звон спущенной тетивы и обжигающий удар в грудь — все слилось в одну секунду, и Гэвина отбросило назад, спиной на пол. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он хотел вдохнуть, но на грудь словно плиту положили, и Гэвин застонал, подтягивая к себе меч слабеющей рукой. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Вот так, сука! — крикнул лучник с торжеством.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охотник по имени Ян с трудом поднялся, хлопнул по пропоротому кровоточащему бедру и, хромая, подошел. Застонал от боли и навис над лежащим, пытающимся вдохнуть Гэвином. Сплюнул, и Гэвин вскинулся, сжал рукоять. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охотник, сам поморщившись от боли, пнул его руку, вырывая и отбрасывая меч и ломая пальцы.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Попался, мразь, — он присел — почти упал — на колено, наклонился и с ненавистью посмотрел Гэвину в лицо. — Сколько людей положили. Сдохнешь и будешь вечность мучиться в аду, темная тварь!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто тут еще тварь, — просипел Гэвин и кашлянул, разбрызгивая мелкие капельки крови изо рта. — Пришли, стали травить. Кто вас трогал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кровососам не жить на нашей земле! — прорычал охотник и навалился коленом Гэвину на грудь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ян! — окликнул его лучник. — Осторожно, они опасны… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Договорить он не успел — Гэвин быстро схватил этого… Яна за шею, дернул другой рукой, и кинжал выскочил из ножен на предплечье. И Гэвин всадил его сбоку, под мышкой, между пластинами брони, метя в грудь, в сердце навалившегося охотника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот заорал, добавляя свой голос к затихающим крикам первой жертвы, захрипел и обмяк, падая на Гэвина. Он коротко, со свистом дышал, трясясь и глядя Гэвину в лицо мутнеющими глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отравлено, так что в ад…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Договорить Гэвин не успел — подбежавший лучик со всей силы пнул его под ребра, и Гэвин на миг отрубился. И тут же пришел в себя от обжигающей боли. Захрипел, дернулся и выдохнул-выплюнул изо рта кровь — наверное, сломанное ребро впилось в легкое.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ян! Ян! Очнись… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лучник что-то кричал, тряс мертвого охотника и заливался слезами… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин не слышал. Он пытался дышать и улыбался, глядя на стремительно темнеющий бархат неба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сука! Сука! — рыдал над ним охотник и пинал Гэвина снова и снова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одним из ударов он сломал застрявшую в груди Гэвина стрелу, но тот уже не обращал внимания — уплывал на волнах боли все дальше.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сдохни! — заорал лучник и натянул тетиву, целясь в Гэвина вот так, стоя над ним, плача и дрожа от ярости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А небо затянуло темной синью.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лучника снесло волной тьмы, вот только тетиву он уже спустил, и пусть стрела не пронзила голову Гэвина — она прошла вбок и вниз. И пронзила бедро, прошла насквозь и застряла наконечником в трещине в полу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Коннор, — прошептал Гэвин, чувствуя, что уплывает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Стой! Стой, стой, Гэвин, нет, — отчаянно зашептал над ним Коннор, и Гэвин не смог просто так уйти.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он открыл глаза и увидел совершенно белое лицо над собой, с черными, как провалы в небе, глазами. Мерцающие багровыми звездами, эти глаза так смотрели… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не… плачь, — сказал Гэвин, глядя, как кровавые полосы раскалывают белое, идеальное лицо. — Просто… мне пора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет! Ни хрена тебе не пора, обойдешься! Я! Я сейчас, я принесу доктора, украду его, притащу… — Коннор частил, трогал лицо Гэвина ледяными руками, ронял на него кровавые капли своих слез.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И, конечно, опоздаешь, — Гэвин дернулся, захрипел и забрызгал лицо Коннора кровью еще больше. — Какой же ты… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я опоздал, Гэвин. Я не смог… не могу тебя… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ...красивый, свет мой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор хохотнул так нервно и отчаянно, так громко в зале, где живых почти не осталось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты свет, — сказал он мягко и обхватил лицо Гэвина кровавыми руками. — Я тебя убил… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Гэвин, а потом на него упала ночь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости. Прости. Прости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тихие слова теплыми каплями падали в Гэвина, наполняли его, поднимали со дна ночи все выше, к желтому свету, к тихому потрескиванию свечей, к далеким крикам ночных птиц. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>К Коннору.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Гэвин открыл глаза, осторожно, помня о боли, вздохнул и… задышал часто и глубоко, наслаждаясь каждым глотком холодного воздуха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор наклонился над ним, посмотрел с глубокой печалью, но все равно так решительно, что Гэвин не мог не спросить:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что случилось? Я думал, что я умер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бледное лицо в потеках подсохшей крови исказилось от боли, Коннор схватил Гэвина за руки, притянул к себе, обнял, зашептал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разве мог я дать тебе умереть, Гэвин? Я не мог, никак, прости, прости меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так ты… меня, — Гэвин неверяще и жадно заглянул Коннору в лицо. — Ты же сказал, что не хочешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не хотел тебе такой доли! — лицо Коннора исказилось от боли. — Пока ты не… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Умер?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин ощупал себя, скривился, ощущая разодранную и окровавленную одежду, но его тело под ней было совершенно целым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, нет, нет, нет… — Коннор сжал его руку. — Видишь, ты не умер. Смотри, ты совсем, совсем как я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Укусил меня, да? Стоп! Ну хватит Коннор, ты меня пугаешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как я. Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну а что? Страдаешь тут, прощения просишь, — Гэвин отодвинулся, повел плечами, глубоко вздохнул и засмеялся. — Я живой. Я… — он заглянул Коннору в глаза, — я живой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но я не смог спасти тебя! — сказал Коннор так отчаянно, что Гэвин вмиг посерьезнел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В смысле? Я окочурился и у меня видения?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, не видения. Но твоя душа, Гэвин, теперь проклята. Я не могу тебя спасти. Я сам тебя погубил, своими…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Клыками, — засмеялся Гэвин счастливо. — Ну, погубил так погубил, — пожал он плечами. — Как будто я раньше этого не хотел. Просто время пришло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Время пришло? Ты мог просто спрятаться и не лезть на троих сразу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И смотреть, как охотники тебя убивают? — Гэвин взглянул, прищурившись, скривил губы в улыбке. — Хрен тебе, понятно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор закусил бледные губы, потом отрывисто кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наверное, так и должно быть, — наконец сказал он. — Не будет тебе жизни вечной после смерти, Гэвин. Вся твоя бессмертная жизнь будет здесь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наконец-то, — подытожил Гэвин.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он отодвинулся, сел и осмотрелся. Все то же убежище: ниши, заполненные старыми гробами, кости в углах, саркофаг вместо стола, оплывшие свечи. Коннор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Считаю, что это место нам больше не подходит. Как-то… тесно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно же не подходит, — Коннор с отвращением огляделся. — Я вообще тут задержался только из-за тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин вскинул брови.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Серьезно? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну ты же не думал, что я живу в такой дыре? У меня есть свой дом вообще-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, — Гэвин отвел глаза, — ты же вампир, ну и я подумал… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коннор секунду смотрел на него, а потом засмеялся и обнял. Прижал к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зато теперь я уверен, что ты со мной по любви.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Вот и чудно, — сказал Гэвин позже, посмотрел Коннору в лицо, не скрывая нахлынувшие чувства, и коротко и осторожно его поцеловал, чувствуя губами острые клыки. Ощущая, как лезут свои, щекоча десны. И спросил внезапно: — А как насчет поесть?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, — Коннор довольно вскинул брови и кивнул себе куда-то за спину. — С едой проблем не будет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И снова Гэвина поцеловал, пока тот соображал, что где-то в том направлении находится тот самый городок воинствующих охотников.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что ж. Проблем действительно не будет.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Уравнитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7-ой фик на #DBH_MarChallengeAU: конвин, реверсАУ, PG13, романс;<br/>слова: сомнение; зачем это все?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>— Я слишком серьезен, — говорит Гэвин, размышляя, и его диод пару раз мигает желтым. — Это моя слабая сторона.</p><p>Он искоса смотрит на Коннора и раскрывает пальцы лежащей на бедре вверх ладонью руки. Коннор ведет машину быстро, внимательно смотрит по сторонам, крутит руль, входя в поворот, и выравнивается на темной дороге, а потом протягивает свою руку и касается его ладони. До этого они около полутора часов опрашивали свидетеля — любителя вечерних прогулок, — поэтому его пальцы холодные, чуть подрагивают, и Гэвин сжимает их в своих немного сильнее.</p><p>Каждый такой раз для него подобен чуду.</p><p>— Нет, не так, — Гэвин отметает свои же слова резким движением головы. — У меня нет слабых сторон, но есть пробел в программе. Небольшая неточность, — он поднимает голову и смотрит на Коннора, ведущего машину одной рукой — вторая все еще в ладони Гэвина. — Знаешь, что я должен сейчас чувствовать?</p><p>Коннор мельком смотрит на него, и взгляд его очень выразительный. </p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>Гэвин фыркает и нелепо смеется.</p><p>— Ну да, поймал, — соглашается он и, словно не замечая, гладит тыльную сторону ладони Коннора большим пальцем. — Андроиды не чувствуют.</p><p>— Я удивился не этому, — упрямо возражает Коннор. — В чувствах нет понятия «должен». </p><p>Скин медленно исчезает на руке Гэвина, но он делает вид, что не замечает. Если это не волнует Коннора, почему бы его должно? </p><p>— Мои базовые процессы в норме, процент зарядки вполне высок, я функционален и готов к действию, — Гэвин смотрит в окно. — Знаешь, сколько преступлений происходит в Детройте каждый час? — Коннор, помедлив, отрицательно качает головой и поднимает бровь. Не спрашивает, но показывает, что не против бы и узнать. — И я не знаю! — говорит Гэвин внезапно и, не удержавшись, смеется — настолько у Коннора удивленное лицо. — Я стер всю информацию об этом и больше не мониторю, — говорит он, — потому что ну на хрен! Я не могу быть на улицах постоянно, я и так перерабатываю! — он сникает. — А андроиды не должны так делать. Это сбой.</p><p>— Опять «должны», — вздыхает Коннор. — Надо над этим поработать. А давно ты ее стер? — он нажимает на газ, и они несутся по почти пустой дороге, обгоняя редкие машины. — Просто, интересуюсь, — поясняет Коннор. — Чтоб лучше знать все твои стороны.</p><p>— Слабые? — прищуривается Гэвин и буквально чувствует, как его нижняя губа обиженно выставляется вперед.</p><p>Он выделяет ресурсы, чтобы исправить эту ошибку скина, но замечает, что Коннор едва сдерживает улыбку. Он часто так делает, глядя на Гэвина, и тот оставляет, как есть — улыбка Коннора все окупает. </p><p>— Любые. Все стороны, — отвечает Коннор, а потом сжимает пальцы, удерживая руку Гэвина. — А особенно сильные, конечно. Чтобы я мог на тебя положиться.. </p><p>— Но ты и так можешь! — возмущается Гэвин, и в отражении его диод непрерывно мельтешит желтым. — Или ты тоже думаешь: зачем это все?</p><p>— Тоже? — ловит Коннор суть. </p><p>— Я не это… — начинает было Гэвин, но в этот момент машина резко поворачивает и, взвизгнув тормозами, останавливается. </p><p>Ремень безопасности оказывается очень кстати, а Коннор глушит мотор и разворачивается к Гэвину.</p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— О чем? — делает тот вид, что не понимает. </p><p>Коннор молчит. Просто смотрит на него черными в полумраке глазами, и на скулу его падает рваный свет рекламы. Гэвин до сотой доли секунды знает порядок смены цветов — они у дома Коннора.</p><p>— Что кажется тебе бессмысленным? — спрашивает Коннор, и через пару секунд добавляет: — Гэвин.</p><p>У Гэвина на мгновение замирает насос, а потом снова начинает работу, но теперь чуть быстрее. Тириум греется, интерфейс уже не забивает предупреждениями — он давно выделил под них отдельный канал и закинул его во второстепенные, — но Гэвин знает, как сбоит систему безопасности.</p><p>— Конечность, — отвечает он почему-то честно, хотя только что не собирался вываливать на Коннора свои сомнения.</p><p>Тот молчит, и Гэвин понимает его. Слишком много вариантов.</p><p>— Надеюсь, не чувств, — говорит Коннор наконец.</p><p>Гэвин вскидывается, вспыхивает отрицанием и страхом, сжимает руку Коннора в своей слишком сильно, но у того лишь дрожат крылья носа. И Гэвин, спохватившись, расслабляет пальцы, держит осторожно и нежно, поглаживает, активировав сенсоры на пальцах на максимум.</p><p>Кожа Коннора мягкая, хоть и чуть суховата, на ладони мозоли, кончики пальцев твердые, линии прослеживаются с трудом, но если постараться… Гэвин выныривает из охвативших его переживаний и смотрит Коннору в глаза. </p><p>— Жизни, — говорит он искренне, но все равно чуть лукавит.</p><p>Не только ее, конечно.</p><p>Он уверен, что у его чувств конца нет. Невозможно сменить все программы, все то, что внутри, между и под ними, все, что делает его личностью, потому что сейчас Коннор везде. Представить время, когда он сможет жить без него, наверное, можно, но… нет, абсолютно невозможно. </p><p>А вот Коннор… Гэвин остро чувствует свою нечеловеческую природу и не может до конца поверить, что нужен ему. Он кажется себе ненастоящим, куклой, набором программ, которые переплелись и дали необычный эффект — сознание. Но все равно обман.</p><p>— Почему ты со мной? — спрашивает вдруг Коннор, и Гэвин пугается, даже диод вспыхивает красным.</p><p>— Я, — он колеблется, но одергивает себя, это же Коннор. Кому он может сказать, как не ему? — Я тебя люблю.</p><p>Уголки губ Коннора дрожат, и Гэвин сохраняет этот момент навсегда, до конца своего существования. </p><p>— Я конечен, Гэвин, — говорит Коннор страшные слова с полуулыбкой, и Гэвина едва не трясет от диссонанса слов и улыбки.</p><p>Он мотает головой, понимая всю нелогичность посыла.</p><p>— И я, — говорит он наконец. — Это нас, — он колеблется всего миг, — уравнивает.</p><p>Коннор смотрит на него взглядом, от которого насос то замирает, то стучит сильнее, и Гэвин бросает часть системы на урегулирование процессов, иначе он может отключиться прямо здесь, в машине, перед домом Коннора. Домом, в котором они живут вместе.</p><p>А Коннор тянется к нему, так внезапно и так ожидаемо. Гэвин готов вечность провести вот так — глядя, как приближается лицо Коннора. А потом еще одну в прикосновении губ, в поцелуе.</p><p>Когда Коннор отстраняется, он ерошит волосы Гэвина у него на затылке и улыбается чуть припухшими губами.</p><p>— Я тоже очень сильно тебя люблю, — говорит он, и Гэвин больше не дышит — отдает ресурс на максимальную активацию всех ощущений. — И вот это нас действительно уравнивает, Гэвин, — он облизывает губы, неожиданно зевает, и тихо смеется. — Пойдем домой.</p><p>Он говорит это, тепло выдыхая, и Гэвин думает, что их ждет вечер вдвоем, а за ним еще один, и еще, и еще, и еще. И это то, что примиряет Гэвина с этим миром.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>